italianefedfandomcom-20200215-history
Shane Hero
Shane Hero (Chicago, 10 Luglio 1983) è un wrestler statunitense di origini italiane. Attualmente è sotto contratto con ben quattro efed: La GWF, la WFS, la TPPW e il Raven Project. Gli inizi Hero sin dai primi anni d'età manifesta una grande passione per il wrestling. Passati gli anni, in età adolescenziale si iscrive in una palestra di wrestling. Debutta in uno show proprio nella sua città natale qualche mese dopo, a sedici anni. Qui riesce a vincere vari titoli, diventanto uno dei più grandi talenti di Chicago. DWE (2011) Diventato ormai quasi una leggenda delle indies dell'Illinois, a Hero gli viene offerto un contratto dalla neonata DWE nel Settembre 2011. Debutta anche qui con il nome di S Hero e intraprende un feud Straight Edge vs Straight Edge contro Samuel Force. Incredibilmente però, la DWE fallisce dopo poche settimane e il feud non si concluderà. L'approdo in GWF (2011 - presente) Subito X-Division e Sorrow Champion Il sogno di combattere in una major però non svanisce, Hero infatti trova un immediato accordo con la GWF e debutta addirittura poche ore dopo in uno house show della compagnia. Hero mette immediatamente gli occhi su Kek VD e la X-Division belt, cintura ritirata ma che potrebbe esser reintrodotta grazie a KVD che manda avanti una crociata per essa. I due iniziano quindi un feud che coinvolge anche Red Alert, ultimo possessore del titolo X-Division, e Opera. Dopo tanto tempo, finalmente il desiderio di KVD è avverato e la cintura viene reintrodotta; Kek dovrà affrontare per farla sua Opera e S Hero in un match con arbitro speciale, Red Alert. Nello stesso match, a trionfare è incredibilmente il debuttante S Hero. Il Best in the World, subito dopo, a Tap Out!, getta il titolo X-Division e ne introduce un altro: Il Sorrow Championship. Nella sera stessa mette il titolo in palio contro Opera, vincendo il match. Inizia un feud tra i due che si conclude alle Survivor Series con la vittoria del Best in the World. Hero poi deve affrontare nuovamente Kek VD, uscito vincente dal feud contro Red Alert. Kek arriva addirittura a mettere la propria carriera in palio per avere un match contro Hero per il titolo. I due si affrontano quindi a Last Ride, a vincere è Hero e quindi KVD viene licenziato contro ogni pronostico. Heroic Messiahs e feud con Herr Morbid Intanto, Joey Di Maggio e Hero stringono un'alleanza, iniziando una crociata contro i "vecchi" della GWF, accusando tutti loro di rubare le luci della ribalta ai giovani. Ai due, che intanto formano un tag team chiamato Heroic Messiahs, si uniscono prima Luke Claymore e poi Eddie Evans. Il bersaglio principale dei quattro è Herr Morbid, leggendario pluricampione della GWF. Morbid riesce a garantirsi una shot per il Sorrow Champion, affronta quindi Hero al PPV Royal Rumble e riesce a batterlo, conquistando la Sorrow belt. I due proseguono il loro feud, che vede un tramutamento in Hero, sia esteticamente che mentalmente. A lui si unisce Angelina Anderson, che pareggia i conti visto che ad aiutare Morbid c'è la moglie, Black Marylin. La Anderson toglie la maschera a Hero, che fino a quel momento, per un motivo sconosciuto, sembrava importante per il Best in the World. Il carattere di Hero intanto sembra più rafforzato, il Best in the World appare molto più ragionevole e, allo stesso tempo, spietato. Un'immagine rimasta impressa nella mente di tutti è lo show pre-Endless Night, dove Hero fa sanguinare al tappeto insieme marito e moglie, Morbid e Marylin, dopo una lunga scazzottata con l'aiuto della sua ragazza, Double A. Il match tuttavia vede vincitore Herr Morbid e, le strade dei due, si dividono. Hope, No Way Out, turn face e feud con Luke Claymore Nel momento in cui termina il feud con Morbid, Hero intraprende una nuova avventura a Hope, nuovo show con otto Rising Stars che cercano di aggiudicarsi una shot a un titolo intermedio del main roster. Hero diventa il pro di Axiom, ma tra i due si capisce immediatamente che non c'è una buona intesa. Hero infatti cambia rookie, scegliendo Jack Daniels. Dopo questo mini feud che lo vedeva sempre contro l'altro pro, Herr Morbid, Hero inizia un graduale turn face. Inizia tutto nel Fear post Endless Night, Hero ha sempre degli atteggiamenti da heel, ma inizia ad esser comunque apprezzato dal pubblico. Ciò si nota particolarmente in un promo fatto contro il Team Italy in un episodio di Hope, di lì Hero inizia un turn face graduale. A ForuMania, il Best in the World partecipa al No Way Out, ma non ne esce vincitore in quanto la istant shot è vinta da Ace. Hero perde a causa di Luke Claymore, ormai suo ex amico. Tra i due, nel Fear post FM, sembra esser tornata la serenità, ma ecco che nel proseguire della serata iniziano nuovamente a beccarsi. Il loro feud prosegue a distanza fino a Springtime Massacre, dove Hero propone a Luke di affrontarlo in uno 2 out of 3 falls match. Claymore accetta, poi la stipulazione verrà cambiata dal GM di Fear Paul Phoenix per via di una scazzottata nel backstage, in uno Street Fight 2 out of 3 falls match. L'incontro è "vinto" da Claymore due a uno, ma in realtà Hero non ha ceduto. Nella stessa sera si conclude il cammino con Jack Daniels a Hope; il Nashville Pride vince infatti il match a quattro con la istant shot in palio, quindi Hero è il primo pro a vincere Hope. Il Best in the World dopo questa sconfitta appare visibilmente furioso. Nel Fear post PPV attacca infatti l'arbitro, accusandolo di una sorta di favoreggiamento nei confronti dell'ex amico. Nella sera stessa Hero affronta e batte Alex Brextone, fedele amico di Claymore. S però, nel post match, assale Brextone con quattro Reign of Pain sotto gli occhi increduli di Luke, che era a bordo ring. Il feud tra i due prosegue con dei Mind Games di Hero su Luke, in cui attaccava frequentemente Brextone, fino al Pay Per View, Raining Blood, che li vede uno contro l'altro in un Submission match, vinto proprio da Hero. Quando sembrava terminato il feud tra i due, ecco che Claymore si vendica eseguendo dei Mind Games su Hero, rapendo Angelina, la ragazza del Best in the World. Claymore mette in palio la libertà di Double A per un match a Runaway, uno Steel Cage match. L'incontro inoltre vede sul piatto una title shot per il GWF Championship. Hero accetta e Angelina è libera. Al Pay Per View, il migliore al mondo, riesce a battere Claymore e conquistare la title shot. Assalto al GWF Championship e cambio di gimmick Hero diventa il primo contendente al titolo massimo della GWF detenuto dal Duca Mambo. La sera dopo il PPV Hero batte nel main event della serata Xelif. La settimana successiva Hero e Mambo vincono un Three Way Tag Team match valido per aggiudicarsi il main event di Extreme Aggression. La finale si svolge quella stessa settimana a Tap Out! contro Khaos e Marko. Hero e Mambo non collaborano e ciò costa loro la sconfitta nell'opener della puntata. A Fear Hero fa coppia con Joey di Maggio, riformando gli Heroic Messiahs dopo tanto tempo per affrontare Brave e Morbid nel main event. I due però perdono a causa dell'interferenza di Mambo che attacca ancora una volta Hero. Nel successivo Fear gli Heroic Messiahs si affronteranno in un tag team match, Joey e Morbid contro Hero e, ancora una volta, Mambo. Ma quando nel match i due arrivano ad affrontarsi faccia a faccia, decidono invece di attaccare i loro rivali e il match termina in no contest. A Extreme Aggression Hero e Mambo si affrontano col titolo in palio, ma a vincere è il Duca dopo un grandissimo match. Nel Fear post-PPV Hero dice di volere un'altra possibilità e farà di tutto pur di ottenerla,. Mambo è nel main event con i Royals per affrontare i Natural Born Negatives, ovvero Morbid e Matt Rock, ma perdono a causa di Hero che riesce a mettere KO i Royals e anche Mambo. La settimana dopo Mambo è nuovamente nel main event per affrontare Brave, ma perde proprio per l'interferenza di Hero. Il duca, furioso, nel post match lo attacca. Nel Fear successivo Hero dice di non essere più il migliore al mondo, ma il più grande lottatore di tutti i tempi, spiegando che non è il più grande solo di questo secolo, ma di tutti quelli passati e futuri che sono caratterizzati dal pro-wrestling. La sera stessa Hero affronta Jack Tyson nel main event e, se non andrà KO nel match, avrà la shot per il titolo a Summergeddon. Hero vince il match dettato da tante interferenze di Mambo, ma proprio nel post match viene messo fuori gioco dal Duca. TPPW (2012 - presente) Assalto al TPPW World title Dal 13 Giugno 2012 la Total Pain Pro Wrestling, indy di Las Vegas, fa il suo debutto in TV e, a gran sorpresa, uno dei lottatori del roster è S Hero. Il più grande di tutti i tempi debutta nel quadrato la puntata successiva, in cui batte in un match a tre Dark Crux e Isaiah Walker, valido per il torneo del TPPW World Title. Nella puntata successiva Hero è nuovamente in un Triple Threat Match, contro Jackie Roberts e HLW. Anche stavolta Hero vince e passa alla finale del torneo che si terrà al PPV più importante, All the Pain you can Buy, contro Philip Ellroy. WFS (2012 - presente) Verso metà luglio, Hero firma un contratto anche con la WFS, federazione inglese, e si vociferà che debutterà a Settembre con un ringname diverso da quello che usa in TPPW e in GWF, ovvero Shane Hero. Raven Project (2012 - presente) Hero parteciperà anche nello show di Agosto del Raven Project, adottando il ring name di Shane Hero, lo stesso che adotterà in WFS. Vita Privata Hero è fidanzato da quattro anni con Angelina Anderson, conosciuta nelle indy di Chicago. I due sono stati fidanzati on screen in GWF per quasi mezzo anno e sono tutt'ora fidanzati on screen in TPPW. Curiosità *Fuori dal wrestling, Hero è molto amico di Joey Di Maggio, Cain Marko e David Kelevra. *Hero ha sempre dichiarato di essere molto grato a Andy Guerrero, che l'ha aiutato inizialmente in GWF, tanto che Hero dice che non sarebbe mai arrivato così lontano se non fosse stato per Andy. 'Nel wrestling' 'Finisher' *'Reign of Pain '(Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker) *'End of Story '(Spear) *'HeroBreak '(Sharpshooter) 'Signature e trademark moves' *'Greatest Kick '(Superkick) *'Splash to corner' *'Springboard Flying Forearm Smash' *'Hero Silver Edition '(Hurts Donut) *'Hero Gold Edition' (Anaconda Vise) *'Pure Death' (Omega Driver) *'Purification '(Tiger Bomb) *'Figure-4-Leg Lock' *'Copia finisher dell'avversario' 'Oggetti più utilizzati' *'Scala' *'Sedia' 'Soprannomi' *'The Greatest Wrestler of All Time (2012 - presente)' *'The King of Pain (2011 - presente)' *'The Living Legend (2011 - presente)' *'Heroic Messiah (2011 - presente)' *'GWF's Most Valuable Hero (2012 - presente)' *The Best in the World (2011 - Luglio 2012) 'Faction' 'In GWF' *Settembre 2011 - Marzo 2012: Heel *Marzo 2012 - presente: Face 'In TPPW' *Giugno 2012 - presente: Face Category:WFS Wrestlers Category:TPPW Wrestlers Category:GWF Wrestlers Category:DWE Wrestlers Category:Wrestler Americani Category:Wrestler Italo americani